I LIKE THE WAY YOU ARE
by Titanium16
Summary: Elsa Winters is smart, beautiful, popular and valedictorian. Jack Frost is handsome, funny, popular. Both have same friends and they always hang out with them, but they never really actually talk to each other. They weren't enemies they were friends who never had normal conversation. Friends whose destiny is going to change when the teacher put the two of them as a partners.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Hi there! This is my second fanfiction and I hope you will like it. I have and idea for the story and I need to use it before it disappears. Writers you know how it feels like right! Anyway, here it is. Read and Review! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**ELSA'S POV:**

Firs day of school, not cool. I really enjoyed my summer. Why did it has to end? Ohh well. I got up out off my bed and I went to the bathroom to take a shower... I decided that for my first day of school I will wear baby blue t-shirt that discover my back a little bit, only when I sit, so I guess it was fine and besides outside was really hot. I put on a black jeans with baby blue converse. I grab my blue back pack and my blue phone and then went down stairs. As you can see I love blue. When I got into the kitchen I saw Anna already eating pancakes and my parents drinking coffee. I took a seat next to Anna.

"Good morning!" I greeted taking a bite of my toast.

"Gou moning" Anna said with her mouth full of pancakes. I laugh a bit.

"Anna, don't talk with your mouth full!" Mom schooled her and Anna rolled her eyes. I didn't feel like eating. I usually don't eat in the morning. I know I should, but I can't. Sometimes I do but those are rare days. Since I couldn't eat I took my cell phone and I checked my accounts. Facebook, tumblr., Instagram and Weheartit. Anna got and idea of taking a selfie with her while her mouths are full and I should put it on instagram. I thought it was funny so I 'yes' and I took a picture of me and Anna and I posted it. After about 20 sec. I started to get notifications. A lot of them.

"Woah! How many followers do you have?" Anna asked swallowing her last bite.

"ummm... 3000 on Instagram, 2567 on tumblr, 2913 on Weheartit." I said casually. I never really cared how much followers do I have.

"Woah! That's a lot. I barely have 800." I looked at Anna who looked shocked.

"You'll get more followers.. soon... but let's go now otherwise we'll be late." I said pointing on clock. Anna nodded and she run off to take her bag. We sat in the car and I drive off.

* * *

We got to the school parking lot and I parked the car. As we got out off the car I was greeted by Rapunzel who yelled my name and gave me a huge bear hug. She did the same to Anna. After that we headed to the bench on school playground. That's the place where we usually met on lunch breaks or after school. As we were getting closer I recognized a few very familiar faces, especially white haired boy. Jack Frost. I kinda like him. We are friend for 2 years almost 3, but we never really talk. So I guess he doesn't see me as a friend at all, which hurts a little but I can live with that. Right?

"Hi guys!" Anna greeted cheerfully and she sat down on the grass next to the bench. Whenever the bench was full we would sat down on grass.

"Hi!" I also greeted cheerfully which surprised me. Why am I so happy? I don't know, but it feels good. I also sat down on the grass near Anna. They all said 'hi' in unison.

"I saw your picture from this morning on Instagram." Rapunzel said grinning.

"Yeah, it was my idea. Hey guys, did you know that Elsa has got 3000 followers on Instagram?" Ohh God Anna, really? But they all looked surprise. Wait, they didn't know?

"My God really?" Merida was shocked and almost everybody's mouths were slightly opened.

"Ok, yes, it's not a big deal... Wow some random people follows me, Yay!" I said sarcastically.

"It is a big deal but whatever... How was your summer?" Astrid asked me and Anna and then they all were looking at us.

"Good!" I answer and at the same time Anna said "Awful"... Group laugh a bit.

"What happened Anna?" Rapunzel asked smiling.

"Well, we were in Arendelle, you know Norway... Anyway and almost every day was raining outside and then there was one week full of sun and guess what. I was SICK the whole week." Anna said throwing her hands up in the air.

"You wouldn't be sick if you just stayed at home when it was raining and not went outside to... What did you do? Oh right... you chased the ducks." Everybody laugh at that.

"Yeah, blame it on me." We all laugh again as Anna rolled her eyes.

* * *

**JACK'S POV:**

First day of school. Oh no! It's not that I don't like school, but I couldn't help but feel sick because of someone whose I will see in a few hours. That someone is Elsa Winters. She is beautiful, funny, smart and completely gorgeous. We know each other for almost 3 years now but we never really talk. We only hang out together with our friends but I never talk to Elsa. Sometimes we said simply 'hi' or 'How are you?' but that's it. It's not that I don't like her. It's actually completely opposite. I have a huge crush on her since we first met, but I just can't bring myself to talk to her. Whenever I'm around her I get nervous and I just shut up. I'm pretty popular in school so I can have any girl I want, but I only want Elsa. Elsa is really popular too, but she never pay any attention on boys. It's not like she's not interested in anyone. It hurts me that we are so close but yet I don't know almost anything about her. I wish I could just talk to her like everybody else does. But nooooo! My stupid mind can't do it.

I got ready for school. I put on some blue hoodie, jeans and black converse and I went to school. I got there about 30 minutes earlier so there wasn't a lot of people. I spotted Flynn and Rapunzel sitting on a bench, kissing. I got there and greeted them...

"Hi guys!"

"Hi Jack!" Rapunzel smiled and I took a seat next to Flynn.

"Hey pussy!" Flinn teased punching my arm playfully.

"Why am I a pussy?" I asked annoyed...

"Because you're too scared to talk to Elsa. Puss!" Flynn kept on teasing and Rapunzel giggled... oh great.

"Jack why are you avoiding her?" Rapunzel asked...

"I do not!"

"Yeah you do." She gave me a glare...

"It's because he likes her, but he is too scared to talk to her because he is afraid that he will say something stupid that might set her off." Flynn was right here. I was scared of that, but still, Punzie didn't have to know that.

"Flynn!" I protested...

"Okay, but if you don't talk to her she won't consider you as a friend as well" Rapunzel said mather-of-factlly.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I me- awww Winters sisters. They are so cute... " Rapunzel started but she was distracted by the picture of Elsa and Anna on instagram. I saw it too but I didn't want to press the like button. It's true they are cute, especially Elsa. After about 2 minutes Merida, Hiccup and Astrid came, then Kristof and then Elsa and Anna. I glanced at Elsa and she looked absolutely beautiful. And then again I didn't talk to her. After our little meeting we went to our lockers to prepare for the firs lesson. I went to my classroom and guess what, I got on time... That's new. On the door I got stopped by some fangirl. I scaned the room to see if there is somebody I know and then in the middle of the classroom I spotted Elsa. She was talking to some guy I did not recognized. She was smiling and giggling. What? Why? I got to the seat that was next to Elsa's because it was the only one left. As I sit down I guess she heard it so she turned around to me and she smiled...

"Oh hi Jack..."

"Hi Elsa." I greeted back awkwardly. I don't know what to say. She then turned around to that guy and again I heard her giggling. I always have loved that sound but I never really had the guts to tell her that. Then prof. Weselton got into the classroom. He is history teacher and he is really annoying. I glanced at Elsa and I saw her still laughing but she covered her mouth with her hand. I then looked at the guy who talked to Elsa. Who is he?

"Okay kids. Some of you don't know my name. I'm prof. Weselton and I'm a history teacher. Now let's begin, shall we. First of all I will paired. Why? Because I'll give you an assignment. Every partners will get their own subject and till the end of this semester you need to finish it." He finished his sentence and everybody starts to talk and then some random girl shout...

"I wonna be with Jack." She then turned around to me and smiled at me. I put on a smirk. I, once again, glanced, at Elsa who was looking at the girl. Well the whole class did. Honestly, I would like to be paired up with Elsa for 2 reasons. First of all is that I really want to hang out with her and I want to get to know her and the second reason is that she is valedictorian and I would get an A with no problem.

"No. No. not so fast young lady. I already choose partners. Now let's begin... Jamie and Emma, Luke and Anna, Hans and Katy... and last one Jack and Elsa." He finished and Elsa and I looked at each other. She just smiled and then turned her head back to the teacher. I mentally screamed 'YAY'. That means I'll get more time alone with Elsa. I saw some girls gave Elsa a death glares but Elsa didn't care. Maybe this is my chance. I can't blew it. I can't afford to blew it...

* * *

**ELSA'S POV:**

I'm so happy that Weselton paired me up with Jack. I don't know why am I so happy, it's not like he wants me as friend anyway. Bell rang and I was picking up my stuff when Jack approached me.

"Ummm.. hey, so when do we start?" He asked awkwardly.

"Umm.. what about tomorrow after school?" I asked...

"Sure.. Where?" He asked and I could've swore that I saw a small smile on his face.

"Library maybe?"

"Okay. See ya then." He said smiling and then he walked away. Well that was weird.

* * *

Tomorrow morning I woke up happier then usually. I guess it has to do something with me being paired up with Jack. _Damn it Elsa... He doesn't even like you.. MOVE ON!_ I yelled at myself in my head. I put on a black t-shirt with a snowman on it, black jeans and black converse. Gosh I'm all in black.. Ahhh, who cares... I went downstairs for my breakfast. My mom greeted me. Actually she is not my biological mom. My biological mom died when I was 9 and my dad married again. At first I didn't like her nor did Anna but then I realized that she is actually really nice and she even told me and Anna how she is not here to take our mother's place and that she understands us. Ever since then I respect her and Anna do too. Anyway.. after breakfast Anna and I went to school.

* * *

_School is over, I can finally go ho-_ my thoughts were interrupted by someones hand on my shoulder.

"Hey you coming?" It was Jack. Oh my God I totally forgot.

"Yeah. Let's go." I said and we started walking to the library.

"Did somebody died?" He asked smirking.

"Ohh you mean because of black?" I asked he nodded.. "Ohh no. I just put clothes on and then I realized it's all black, but I was to lazy to change. You are third person to asked me that question." I said smiling and he slightly laugh.

"Who else asked?"

"Rapunzel, Hans and now you." I said smiling. Oh my God, we actually talks.

"Who is Hans?" He asked confused.

"He is a newbie here. I think you saw him yesterday. He was sitting next to me.. umm.. brown hair, hazel eyes... umm tall guy..."

"Ohh that's his name."

"Yeah" I cut in I didn't know what else to say...

"I saw him today with Anna. I think he was flirting with her." He said smirking.. wait. What?

"Oh.." I said as if I'm disappointed but I wasn't I was just worried...

"Is something wrong?" Jack was now staring at me. We finally reached the library and we got in. I forgot to answer his question. I sat down and Jack was still looking at me...

"Hey Elsa, is something wrong?" Jack asked concerned..

"ohh... not really.. I just have a bad feeling about Hans, but I guess I'm overreacting." I said putting on a shy smile...

"Really, you do?"

"Yeah, he seems bad. He is funny but something's off with him. But I guess I'm just being paranoid because he's flirting with my baby sister." I said and Jack laugh slightly..

"Jealous, huh?" Jack asked smirking...

"Nope. I just don't like Hans but I'm not gonna tell anything since I don't know him and it's bad to judge book by it's covers, so I guess I'll have to let it go." I said completely calmly... Well it was true.

"Ohh... okay.. That's true, you know, the part with the book and cover..." He said awkwardly and I laugh.

* * *

**JACK'S POV:**

We were there in library studying and this is the first time I actually talked to her like a normal person. She might be too smart but she is funny. I see why so many people likes her. We were there smiling and telling jokes and laughing at the pictures of old generals and presidents. Everything was great then Anna came...

"Hi Jack! Hi Elsa!" She greeted a little bit to cheerfully and Elsa gave her the look.

"Hi" Elsa and I said in unison...

"Elsa! I have a BOYFRIEND!" She squeaked...

"Ohh finally you and Kris-" Elsa started, Anna blushed I laughed and Anna cut her off...

"No.. no... not Kristof.. Me and Hans are like thing now. He said that he already met you. Anyway isn't he so cute?" Anna said looking trough the window dreamy and then back at Elsa...

"Yeah sure...Anna how long do you actually know him?" Elsa asked...

"Oh, we met this morning." Anna said that as if that is not important.

"oh.. anyway.. I'm happy for you." Elsa said putting on a fake smile.

"Thanks sis I gotta go Hans is waiting for me." She said kissing Elsa's cheek and then she jumped off.

"I'm so not happy about that."

"Why not?"

"What kind of a guy asked girl to be his girlfriend after 10 minutes of their 'friendship' and how can Anna be with somebody she just met?" Elsa was confused and a little bit worried...

"Maybe it was a love at first sing." I teased.. she smiled...

"Yeah right... Those exist only in fairy tales." She smiled...

"And why do you think that miss. Winters?" I said teasing her again...

"Miss. Winters? Really?" She said grinning...

"Why, yes!" I smiled and she just shook her head...

"Oh okay.. let's go back to Spanish Civil war..." She said grabbing her notebook and I groaned...

"Do we really have to? I mean they are all dead anyway." I complained and she slightly laugh at that...

"I know.. I'm not in a study mood as well... but as soon as we managed to finished it, soon we will have more free time.." She said grinning, but I was still stuck on that 'not in a study mood' part.

"You, not in a study mood? Really?" She just looked at me...

"Yeah... I don't feel like studying. Why is it so hard to believe Mr. Frost?" She teased back...

"Well you're smart... I mean you always study." Now it's getting awkward. Damn it. Why did I had to say that?

"Yeah that's probably true. But it's not like I'm studying 24/7. I do have a life you know?" She smiles.. ahhhh thanks God she's not mad...

"I know you do, but since you're valedictorian I thought that you like to study."

"Ohh that.. well that's mostly because my dad expect me to have a good grades... He is a psycho obsessed with my grades." I laugh at the last part and so did she...

"Why?"

"After I graduate I'll take over a family business so I guess that's why."

"Oh really. And what's this business about?" I got curious

"My dad owns a lot of Ice rinks and a few ski resorts."

"Wow that's cool. So you like winter sports I suppose?" I asked grinning...

"Yeah totally.. especially ice skating and snowball fights." She laugh.

"Snowball fights? That's not a sport." I said grinning again...

"It kinda is when you having one with my sister. She would freak out and then she would star running and then I would have to chase her. I'm telling you. One snowball fight with Anna is like running tree times around this school." I laughed...

"Is that so?" She nodded...

"And what about you?" She asked me

"I like hockey. Actually I played hockey but I stopped..."

"How come?"

"Last year I broke my leg really badly so I kinda got scared. I know I'm a pussy. So since then I'm watching hockey from safety of my own home." I smiled and she laughed slightly.

"You're not a pussy. I'm sure you'll get over your fear..."

"I hope.. because I really want to play." I said looking down at my notebook.

"You will.. I know that." I looked back at her. At her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes...

"How do you know that?" I smile..

"I'm a seer..." She said grinning and I know she is just trying to make me smile. I hope she is right. "Besides I know how you feel."

"You do? How?"

"Oh.. I had an accident 4 years ago. I was ice skating and I don't know what exactly happened but I fell and I hit my head so hard that I was in coma for 3 days." My eyes widen...

"Oh my God. That's scary." I'm still in shock...

"Yeah it was, but I returned to ice again. I was also scared at first but I decided to go on ice skating once again and VOILA I'm skating again..." She smiled...

"You are one pretty brave girl." I smirked and she rolled her eyes...

"Actually I wasn't that brave. I wanted to skate but I didn't know how at first. My friend helped m,e with it."

"What do you mean?"

"I decided to go skating last year after 3 years of not skating I forgot how to skate and my friend Alex was there to help me. I wanted to skate near the edge but he got better idea. He dragged me to the middle of the rink and then he skated away. Thanks God there was no one in the rink. Because I started screaming like an idiot." She stopped because she couldn't sopped giggling at herself... I started laugh because her smile is just so damn cute... and it's contagious...

"Why did you screamed?"

"Well, I'm in the middle of the ice rink with no one to hold on to. I got scared that I might fall again and BAM I did." She said and I got serious

"Were you okay?"

"Yeah.. I fell on my butt. Alex fell too because he was laughing so hard that he forgot that he is on ice and then he fell too. I started laughing at him than at myself. He helped me to get up and somehow I forgot about my fear and I just started skating again." I was listening to her talk. It's amazing how she can find a happy side of something that is dangerous.

"Wow.. that's an interesting story." I said smiling...

"It was funny..."

"I wish I can do that... You know step on the ice without fear." I said. I don't know why, but I feel like I can tell her everything and she won't judge. I like that about her...

"Don't worry.. you will. If I could've done it, than you can do it to." She said giving me a smile and the I got an idea.

"Maybe you should help me!" I have a huge grin on my face. Best idea ever!

* * *

**That's it! I hope you guys like it. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK...**

**BYE Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! Thanks for following my story and thanks all of you who reviewed. You just made my day! Ok so here it is a new chapter. **

**I don't own any characters but you already know that so let's just go right to the story part ;)**

* * *

**ELSA'S POV:**

"Maybe.. you should help me." _Me... to help HIM?! Is he nuts?!_

"M-Me.. I-I can't.. I.." I was cut off..

"Pleaseeee... pretty please.." He put that puppy face. He was looking into my eyes waiting for an answer. I can't say no to that face, but what if he falls again and then he get even more scared. I can't risk that and I'm an awful teacher...

"Jaaack... _(I protested) _argh.. I can't say no to that face." I'm so damn mad at myself right now. And of course he has got a huge grin on his face.

"Are you saying ' YES'?" His grin somehow got bigger...

"I-I... ahhh.. okay." I agreed to this. Why? oh God!

"Really? YES!" He yelled. I put on a small smile but I was still worried. I'm not just scared I might fail as a teacher, but because I will be so close to him and I might do something stupid. I really do like him and I will blew it.

"Elsa are you okay?"

"Uh.. yeah. It's just that." I stopped my self biting my lower lip.

"What is it?" He looked concerned.

"What if you fall and get even more scared? I'm not such a good teacher, you know."

"Don't worry. If I fall I won't get scared, you will be there with me." He said smiling and my heart skipped a beat.

"O-Okay. When do you want to start?"

"Anytime where there is not a lot of people in the rink." He laughed and I did too. Then I remembered that my father owns skating rink here near the town.

"Hey there is one skating rink about 30 minutes from here. We could go there anytime after 6. What do you say?" I asked rising my eyebrows.

"That sounds good. What about Saturday?"

"Sounds good to me." I smiled.

"Awsome.. hey.. do we really need to study?" He said looking at our stuff on the table...

"I guess not. Let's go home." He practically jumped. "Someone's happy." I teased and he laughed..

"Of course. No more books for today." I smiled at that and with that we went out off the library...

* * *

Next day after school I saw my dad sitting on couch so I saw a perfect opportunity to ask him about the rink.

"Hi dad. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure honey, what is it?" _Okay he is in a good mood!_ I thought to myself.

"I need to help a good friend of mine. He wants to learn how to skate and I was wondering if I can use our skating rink for practice?" I gave him a puppy face... He can't say no to that...

"He? It's a guy?" _Oh Boy! Why did I say HE?_

"Umm.. yeah.. why?"

"Who is he?"

"Jack frost... Dad please...-"

"And you will be alone with him?" What is that supposed to mean?

"Yeah.. B-But just to help him. He also have a fear of ice. You know, like I had when I fell."_ Please say yes and don't ask any other question..._

"Oh..ummm... I guess you can. And when?"

"Saturday after 6pm." I'm so happy he said 'yes'... YAY!

"Okay then. And are you sure you're not dating?"

"Who is she dates with?" My step mom cut in...

"Gosh dad. I'm sure I'm not dating him. He is just a friend. You can even ask Anna if you want." He gave me some strange look. I glanced at my step mom, Mary, and she gave me a smile which means that dad will leave me off the hook.

"Okay honey, you can use it whenever you want but please don't forget to study, okay?"

"Thanks dad, you're the best! And I won't forget, don't worry." I said giving him a peck on the cheek and I run into my room.

* * *

**JACK'S POV:  
**

It's Thursday evening and it's been 3 days since Elsa agreed to teach me how to skate again. I'm getting nervous but I'm also so damn happy. I got downstairs for dinner. I sat down at the table next to my little sister Emma and my parents sat across the table looking at us. Looking at me exactly. We were having dinner but I was too happy about Saturday that I couldn't eat. All I do was grinning. Elsa and I, alone. I hope I won't embarrass myself in front of her. I looked around and I saw all eyes on me. I raised my eyebrow.

"What?"

"You seem happy. Too happy." Emma said grinning...

"Yeah so?" I got annoyed but I couldn't take that stupid grin off my face...

"Who is she?" My dad asked and I blushed..

"W-Who? What?"

"You definitely didn't got an 'A' so it has to be a girl." I've got a feeling like my dad is teasing me...

"John, don't tease him." My mother punch my fathers arm playfully and then she turned back to me. "So who is she?"

"Is it Elsa?" My eyes widen at my sister question.

"Who is Elsa?" My dad asked...

"His 'FRIEND' " Emma said grinning...

"Emma shut up. And how do you know about Elsa anyway?" I blushed and Emma couldn't stop laughing.

"Sometimes when you're 'doing' your homework you write her name on the top of the notebook." Now everybody laugh. I was red as a tomato.

"So, who is this Elsa?" Mom asked...

"She is just a friend who is going to help me with something." I said trying not to say with what.

"With what? Loosing your virginity?" Emma now went too far.

"Hey there little missy. Language! And how do you know about that stuff?" Now was my turn to tease. She is only twelve, she shouldn't even be interested in that subject. Of course, when I was her age I know more about that 'stuff' that I should have. But I was a boy. and I was almost a teenager so sue me!...

"Umm that doesn't matter. So back to you and Elsa." She started again and our mom and dad watched as their kids have such a 'lovely' conversation.

"Okay Emma it's enough. You'll have time to tease him later but for now let's leave him alone, okay?" _Mom I LOVE YOU! _

"But I want to know what is she helping him about." She said looking back at me...

"Yeah Jack, what it is about?" Now my dad got interested...

"Um... she will help me.. help me get back on the ice." I know I shouldn't have said this but they don't want to leave me alone...

"Oh no. There is no way I'm going to let my son hurt himself again. And especially because some girl got an idea to teach you how to skate." My mom disagreed..

"It's not Elsa's idea. It was mine okay? And you can't tell me what to do I'm 18. And mom. I know you're worried, but nothing's going to happen to me. Don't worry."

"Son, I think she is right, but okay you can go...-" My mom cut him off yelling his name in protest "JOHN!" my dad gave her a comforting look and he continued. "As I was saying. You can go because I know how much you miss hockey and I hope you will be able to get over your fear. But I'll have to meet your friend first just to see if she will be able to keep an eye on you."

"Dad!... ahh okay.. you can meet her on saturday and I assure you that I'll be fine." Ohh god what did I do?

"Okay. So when is that practice?"

"Saturday after 6pm." I said and my dad nodded. The rest of the dinner went pretty well.

* * *

I woke up next morning pretty annoyed. STUPID ALARM CLOCK. I got out off the bed and I took a shower. I put some clothes on, eat my breakfast, thanked God it's Friday and I went to school. I walked to the bench where we usually met every morning before classes. I saw Hiccup, Anna, Elsa and Kristof there. Elsa was talking with Kristof and both Anna and Hiccup laughing...

"Hi guys!"

"Hi!" They said in unison. I sat down on the bench. It was a really long bench...

"I heard you and Elsa are partners in history class." Kristof asked and Elsa and I just nodded.

"So you guys are like talking to each other now?" Anna said pointing to me and Elsa.

"Are we not supposed to?" Elsa gave her sister a strange glare.

"No.. No.. It's just.. well weird. Give us a time so we can use to you two talking." Elsa and I laugh...

"Hey guys it's FRIDAY!" Hiccup yelled...

"Good morning to you too." Elsa teased...

"Thank you..." We all laughed.. What the hell was this all bout. Then Flynn, Rapunzel, Astrid and Merida came...

"Guys you're not gonna believed what happened!" Anna yelled and Rapunzel asked "What?"

"Elsa and Jack are actually talking to each other." Anna squeaked and Rapunzel, Merida, Astrid and Flynn cheered.

"Okay guys.. Move on!" I said and Flynn gave me that strange look.

* * *

"So, are we still on for tomorrow?" I asked Elsa while we were studying in the library.

"Yeah..."

"Listen, my dad is gonna pass by for a few minutes. He wants to meet person who will be with me on ice..." I said rolling my eyes..

"Sure no problem." She said smiling..

"Are you sure this is ok?"

"Yeah of course. I suppose they are worried about you so they just want to make sure you'll be safe." She smiled again and that calmed me down.

"Yeah... Did your parents did the same?"

"Yeah.. my dad totally freaked out when I told him what I want to do." I laughed at that.

"I know the feeling." I said and she smiled. We were there studying for about half an hour and then we decided that it was it for today.

"Okay.. I'm done for today, you?" I just gave her 'really' look. "Got it." she smiled...

"So.. where is that rink and when are we going to meet?"

"It's in Hemingway street you'll see a big sign 'ARENDELLE'S TREASURE' you can't miss it. I hope. What about we meet in 7pm?"

"Cool.. So see ya then and just to warn you my dad can be a little awkward..." Elsa cut me off..

"Jack, it's okay."

"Yeah, so see ya tomorrow."

"See ya.." She said smiling and waving for goodbye before she leaves.

* * *

**ELSA'S POV:  
**

It's Saturday morning and my family and I are making list what to do today. Actually my dad is giving orders to me and Anna. First we need to clean our bedrooms, then help Mary with lunch and then we can do whatever we want. I have already told them that I'm leaving at 7 so that they can't count on me if they are planning anything at that time.

When dad told us what to do, Anna and I went upstairs to clean our rooms. I usually keep my room clean so all I needed to do is vacuuming and to make my bad while on the other hand Anna's bedroom was a completely mess. Like there was a bomb explosion. So I decided to help her. When we were done with Anna's room we went downstairs to help Mary with lunch.

* * *

After lunch I went to my room to rest a little bit. I checked my Facebook and Instagram. Nothing new. I looked at the time and it was already 4:30 so I took a shower and then I went to my closet to dress up. I put on a white hoodie, black sweatpants and white vans. By the time I got dressed it was 5:45. Then I saw that my hair is complete mess so I decided to put it into a lazy messy bun. I got more nervous by every passing minute. I went to the kitchen to make myself a hot chocolate. I was alone in the house. Anna went on another date with Hans, my parents went to their friends. I grabbed my keys and I drove off to the rink where I should meet Jack.

* * *

After about 45 minutes I arrived at the rink. It was a pretty big building. A lot of athletes use this rink to practice for their contests. I used to be one of the skater that were pretty good. And I was actually second in Europe. I was representing Norway since I'm from Norway. I moved here in Pensylvania 4 years ago.

I got out off the car and I saw Jack coming in my direction with some man who is, I suppose, his father.

"Hi Elsa."

"Hey Jack!"

"Elsa this is my dad John, dad this is Elsa." Jack introduce us.

"Nice to meet you sir." I said shaking John's hand.

"Nice to meet you too Elsa." I nodded... "I'm here just to see am I right for leaving you two alone, you know I don't want Jack to get hurt." I nodded and Jack protested "Daaad!" I slightly laughed...

"It's okay Jack. I assure you that Jack'll be fine."

"That's all I wanted to hear. So that's it. I'm leaving now, you two be careful." Jack and I nodded.

"We will!" Jack said to his dad and he nodded. Then his father left and I looked back at Jack.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah... I guess so." I nodded and I lead him in.

"Wow. This is huge. Where are all people anyway?"

"Rink is closing at 5:30 on Saturday."

"How come we are here. Are we even allowed to?" He asked grinning and I laughed.

"Yep! My dad owns this rink so I have an access whenever I want."

"That's awsome.. Hey Elsa.." I looked at him.. "Thanks.. you know, for helping me with this."

"No problem Jack. So shall we?" I pointed to our skates.

* * *

**This is it for today. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Give me some ideas, maybe! See ya soon!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey there. I want to thank all of you who follow my story and who favorite it. Thank you so much. Okay this will be a little bit shorter chapter. **

**LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

* * *

**JACK'S POV:  
**

"So shall we?" She pointed to our skates. I just nodded still insecure. We put our skates on and we started walking to the rink. Elsa got on the ice and immediately started skating. Damn she is so beautiful. The way she skates. Somehow she got even more beautiful. I was literally staring at her but thanks god I caught myself so I remove my glare from her to ice beneath me. I looked nervously at the ice. I don't know why am I so scared to skate. I just broke my leg. Okay, it's true, I broke it really badly, I couldn't stand on my leg for 10 months. I think you can imagine.

"You know, you don't have to do it if you're not ready." I didn't even notice when Elsa skated to me. I looked at her than at ice again.

"I can do it." I said and she smiled. She then pulled out her hand for me and I took it. Then she slowly and carefully started to lead me on ice. We weren't so close to the edge but not so far from it as well.

"Whenever you feel like you'll fall or if you just get scared tell me okay?" I nodded and I took her other hand. Now she is in front of me and she skates backwards while slightly pulling me forward.

We were skating for a while like that and everything was great but then I realized I'm holding both of her hands and that we are actually pretty close to each other. I got so nervous that I slipped and I almost fell but Elsa pulled both of my hands keeping me on my feet. My heart was pounding like a crazy.

"Are you okay?" She looked concerned.. "What happened, you were so good? Is everything okay Jack?"

"Um.. yeah.." I couldn't tell her that I was thinking about her and how close we are and that I fell because she makes me so nervous. Right?

"You sure? Do you want to take a break?"

"If it's not a problem." I put on apologetic look...

"Of course it's not a problem. C'mon." She said and we safely got to the entrance. We sat on the bench.

"What happened Jack?"

"I-I don't know. I'm not sure." I lied.

"Do you still want to practice?"

"Yeah.. I just need to calm down a bit." I said putting my smile back on.

"Okay. You know, you were so good out there. I think that you could even do it on your own. You see, you know how to skate, but your fear is stronger. You should just let it go and go with a flow." I looked into her eyes. Here eyes were so full of sympathy and understanding.

"You really think that?"

"Yeah.. you're natural." She smiled and a laugh.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah.. Sure. What is it Jack?"

"How did you exactly fell?" I really wanted to know. I don't know why but I have a feeling like I should know and besides we might bond. I really would like that.

"Oh. Um. I was practicing and I was doing usual stuff that figure skaters do.. you know.. Show off with their abilities." We laugh...

"Wait, you are figure skater?"

"Yeah.. I mean no. I was. I'm not anymore."

"Why not?"

"Well 5 years ago I had a competition in Germany. It was my first international competition. I won a second place representing Norway..-"

"Wow Really, that's awsome!"

"Yeah... and that means that I passed to the World championship **(A/N:****I'm not sure if I can call it that way but what the hell :D)** So I was practicing whole year preparing myself for that. Then one day I was doing my act and I didn't land like I should have and I fell. And just like that I ended up in a hospital." That sucks. I looked at her and her face turned sad. Oh no.. Don't be sad.. Damn it...

"Elsa I'm sorry.. I.-"

"Ohh no.. it's okay. I got over it." She put her smile again.

"Why don't you come back to figure skating?"

"I still need to practice and besides I'm not that sure in myself anymore." After that there was uncomfortable silence between us. I glanced at her few times and she would always staring at the ice in front of us. I can see it in her eyes that she miss ice as much as I do. I looked at her one more time and I decided. That's it. I'll do it for her. I'll skate on my own. I smiled and I took her by the hand and pulled her with me.

"What are you doing?" She asked smiling...

"We're going to see how many times I'll fall before I'll learn how to skate again." I smirked and she laughed... Oh gosh how much I love that smile... And I love that I'm the one who is causing it.

"You sure?"

"Yeah..." We stepped on the ice and she skated away. Not to far. She stopped about 2,5meters in front of me. **(I don't know how many feet that is because in my country we only use meters, sorry... :p)** I looked at her and then at my hands. I use my hands to hold on to edge. I let go of the edge and Elsa's words echoed my head _"You just need to let it go."_. So I did and BAM I fell on my ass.

"JACK!" Elsa skates to me in a second. "Are you okay?" She knelt down to see if I'm okay and I laughed. I was laughing at myself and I saw Elsa's face expression. Confused as hell.

"Are you okay?" She asked skeptically and I just nodded. "You sure? You seem like you hit your head, because you can't stop smiling." She smiled slightly and then she helped me to get up.

"I'm okay. I honestly thought that falling on my ass will be more scarier but it turns out to be funny."

"I thought you really hurt yourself, you idiot." She punched my arm playfully.

"Awwww.. you're concerned about me. So cute!" She blushed...

"Oh shut up!" I laughed and she stick her tongue at me. I don't know how or why but I started skating. It came to me in a second. I remembered everything. I forgot about my fear. I feel like I'm a hockey player again. I skated back to Elsa who was watching me.

"I told you. You just need to let it go." She smirked...

"Yeah you did."

"So I guess my job here is done." She smiled and then we were staring at each others eyes. Then I did something I wanted to do for so long. No.. Not the kiss... Even tho I want to do that more then anything. I hugged her. She was taken aback for a second but she hugged me back.

"Thanks Elsa. There is no way I could make it without you." She smiled and her breath was tickling my neck.

"Once." She smiled and then she pulled back. What the hell?

"What?"

"You fell only once before you learned how to skate again." Now I remembered. I laughed and we headed back to change and to go home. I saw Elsa checking her phone.

"Wow it's already 10:30pm."

"Awwww... you missed you're bad time?" I teased and she rolled her eyes...

"Are you teasing me Mr. Frost?" I smiled at that 'Mr. Frost'.

"Well, maybe a little." She smiled and then we got out off the building. She locked up and we went to our cars.

"That was fun." I said...

"Yeah it was..." There was some short comfortable silence between us.

"I gotta go home, otherwise my dad might send the whole army to look after me." We both laughed.

"Yeah.. I need to go home too." I response...

"Good night Jack and see ya on Monday."

"Night Elsa, see ya." And that was it. We both get into our cars and we drove off.

I got home and everybody were sleeping. I got to my room and I went straight to my bed. I can't believe that I'm finally skating again and all thanks to Elsa. She never stopped believing in me. The whole time we were there she would encouraged me and I felt safe with her. Now I started thinking about Elsa and with her on my mind I fell asleep.

* * *

**THAT'S IT. i HOPE YOU LIKED IT! THANK YOU ALL WHO READ IT.**

**PLEASE MAKE MY DAY AND LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all who reviewed. I'm so glad you like it. Let's get back to story now, shall we?**

**ENJOY! AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

* * *

**ELSA'S POV:**

"Wake up! Wake up!" I heard some cheerful voice waking me up.

"Go away Anna!" I barely spoke. I was still exhausted because I came home very late last night.

"Nope. I'm not leaving until you tell me all details!"

"What details?" I can't think. My brain still didn't wake up.

"Hello! Um. you and Jack alone in the rink. Tell me what happened?" My eyes widen.

"Nothing happened. I just helped him skate. That's all." My sister is sometimes really pain in the ass. I managed to open my eyes and I sat on my bed. "What time is it?"

"oh it's 9:30, why?"

"Just checking."

"So what happened?" Again the same question.

"Nothing..." I said bored...

"I don't believe you." I saw a HUGE grin on my sisters' face.

"I'm telling you nothing happened. Why would I lie?" Let's see what happened. We were skating, we were talking, we were skating again, then he hugged me. -Oh my God. He hugged me! The best hug I could ever be given.

"No I do not. Now please leave my room so I could take a shower and change and after that we can make this day only for Winters sisters. What do you say?" I really didn't spend much time with Anna lately and I really miss my little sister.

"Sounds awsome. I'll make us some hot chocolate while you're getting ready and then we can watch some Disney movies."

"Sounds awsome sis." We hugged and then we went to do our stuffs.

* * *

There is nothing better then spend the whole day with your little sister watching Disney movies. We were watching 'Another Cinderella story'. It's our favorite. And we both have a crush on Joey. Funny huh? Now we're watching the part where Mary dump Joey because of Natalia and Anna is yelling at the tv as if they could hear her.

"It was stupid Natalia you idiot!" Anna yelled at the TV and I laughed. Then she got a text. Oh no. This is the story how our sister day is ruined.

"It's from Hans. He wants to know if I can go on a date with him."

"Oh... So are you?" I really don't want her to but I can't stopped her.

"Can I?"

"I honestly don't want you to, but I can stop you so go enjoy yourself." I said smiling.

"Thanks sis. I'll make it up to you." She gave me a peck on cheek and run to her room to get ready. I have a feeling like I should tell her that I feel something off with Hans. That he seems bad. But I really don't know him that much so I can't judge.

"I'm going. Bye!"

"Hey Anna can I talk to you for a sec?" I will tell her what I think.

"Yeah sure. What's up?" But she looked so happy I didn't want to ruined that for her. I didn't want to fight with her.

"Um... Have fun." I said hugging her. _Really good Elsa. You can die happy now!_ I said sarcastically in my head.

"Thanks bye!" And then she leaves. I didn't know what to do with myself so I went to my room to listen some music. I turn on my computer. I put on some earphones. I might be all alone in the house but I prefer listening music on earphones. Don't ask why. I just do. I made a playlist, I put it on shuffle and I press play. First song was 'Gives you hell' by The All American Reject. I then went on internet. I logged in on Facebook and I saw a bunches of messages and notifications. Mostly from people I don't know and never have seen in my life. But it was okay. I prefer meeting people on internet, then actually meeting them in person. I checked who's online and I saw all of my friend online. Then I got message from some girl named Ema and we were chatting for a long time. It turns out she goes to the same school as I do. She seems nice, maybe I'll meet her in school one day. After an hours spent on internet I decided to log off.

I was really bored. I'm not usually that bored. I always find something to do, but not today. But then again Anna would always be here. Where is Anna? It's been over 4 hours since she left. I'm starting to get worried. I remove my earphones and I heard people talking downstairs. Great, my parents are home. I got downstairs and I saw my dad and Mary are getting ready again.

"You're going somewhere again?" I asked...

"Yeah sorry sweetie but we gotta go otherwise we'll be late for the show." My dad said putting on his coat.

"What show?" My dad froze a little bit. What's going on?

"We're going to see the show on ice." Mary spoke. My dad and I never told her about what happened to me, so she didn't know.

"oh. okay. Have fun!" Putting on a fake smile becomes really hard job. I pretend to be happy for them, which I really am except that part 'show on ice' it just reminds me how my dreams got crushed in a second.

"Thanks sweetie. See you later." My dad gave me a kiss on my forehead and gave me a concerned look. I hugged Mary and then they leave. After that, once again, I was alone.I was passing by stairs and then I decided to go to the attic. When I got there I saw a big box which says 'ELSA'. I opened it up and I saw my old medals, trophies, pictures. All from the time when I was skating. I even find one picture with my mom on ice where I'm holding small golden trophy. I felt my tear coming down my cheek and I just let it out. I remembered song I come up with when I was a kid; _"Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go turn away and slam the doors. I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway!"_. And just like that I broke down. I couldn't take it anymore. I miss skating I miss those days and I miss my mom. I was figure skater since I was 6 and all those years of practicing and preparing was all for nothing. Because I couldn't do something so simple. My tears were covering my eyes so badly I barely see anything. I remembered how much I hate myself because of it. I was there on the attic with an old picture of me and my mom crying when I heard front door being shut. That must be Anna. I wipe away my tears, took a deep breath and I went downstairs. I was passing Anna's room when I heard sobbing and crying. I opened the door to see my sister curled up in her bed crying.

"Anna what happened?!" My sister looked like a completely mess.

"He-h-he t-tried to-t-to r-ra-rape me." She barely spoke trough her sobbing. My eyes widen. I hugged her so her head was on my chest.

"I'm gonna kill him. He is so gonna pay. What did he do?" I felt rage in me. I let her cry. And when she finally calm down a bit she started explaining.

"We were in the park and everything was great. Then he suggested to go to his place. I was skeptical at first but I said 'yes'. And when we got there we got to his room and then he started to kissing me, which was okay for the moment but then his hands started to go under my shirt. I said 'NO' but he didn't listen. Then he said something like 'Oh Anna. If there would be someone out there who really loves you.' and then he pushed me against the wall. I somehow managed to punch him in the face. He fell on the floor and I run off. And now I'm here." She explained barely breathing. I couldn't explain how angry I was.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't want to bother you."

"Anna. You are my sister. You will never bother me. I'm here for you, always."

"Oh Elsa." She hugged me tighter. "I have a feeling like you didn't like Hans in the first place, am I right?"

"Yeah Anna. I'm sorry I should've told you. It's all my fa-" She cut me off.

"No Elsa it's not. I probably wouldn't even listened to you. Elsa I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing it's not you're fault."

"Thanks El- Wait, did you cry?" Is it so damn obvious?

"What?"

"Your eyes are red. You were crying. Why?" She never missed a thing. That's why she is my best 's why she is my world. But now it's not about me and my stupid childhood mistakes.

"It's not important. Important thing is that we're gonna call mom and dad to tell them what happened, they'll know what to do next. Even tho I think they'll call the cops. And now. You go get some shower, relax a bit and I'll make you a hot chocolate." Anna simply nodded and I went to make her a hot chocolate. I grabbed my phone and I called dad. After 3 rings he picked up.

_"Hey sweetie, need something?"_

"Hey dad can you guys please come home? It's about Anna. Something happened but I can't talk about it on phone."

_"Is she okay? Are you okay? We'll be right there."_ My dad was already panicking.

"Okay thanks dad. Bye."

"_Bye_" I hung up and I made that hot chocolate I promised Anna. I went upstairs to give Anna her drink. When I stepped into the room I saw Anna in her bed staring blankly at the floor. I was there her. Comforting her. Why did this has to happened to her? To my little cheerful Anna. This might leave a scar on her for life. After about half an hour our parents came home. I explained what happened because Anna was to sad to even talk. They called the cops. I can see Anna's spirit broke down. Just like mine after the accident on ice. I know how she feel. I hope she'll get over it soon. She is much stronger than I am. I know she will.

"Hey Anna. You feeling any better?"

"Yeah a little"

"You know, dad said that you don't have to go to school tomorrow."

"I know. I won't go. I can't go looking like this." I gave her a kiss on her forehead and I hugged her. Right before she fell asleep I told her: "If you need anything, I'm here okay? Call, scream, yell whatever! Just tell me." She laughed a bit and then I leave her so she can sleep.

* * *

**JACK'S POV:**

Finally Monday. I was so bored yesterday. I'm actually happy to go to school today. To see my friends and certain blonde girl. I saw Elsa online yesterday for a long time. I wanted to talk to her but I didn't know how to. I almost texted her. I wrote simply 'HEY:)' and almost pressed 'send' but I stopped myself. It doesn't really matter since I'm going to see her today anyway.

* * *

I got to the school and I went to our bench. I saw everybody but Elsa and Anna. I guess they didn't arrived yet.

"Hey people!"

"Hey Jack. So how was it on Saturday? Huh-huh?" Flynn teased and I blushed. Honestly, I had an amazing time. I spend whole Sunday thinking about it. About how I hugged Elsa and how she hugged back and how I was feeling like I'm on cloud 9.

"It was okay." I said and I spotted Elsa coming.

"Hey guys." Her voice sounded wrong.

"Hey Els. Where is Anna?" Rapunzel asked looking around to see if Anna is here somwhere.

"Um.. She's at home. She won't come to school today, or maybe this whole week."

"Why? Is she sick?" Kristof asked a little bit to quickly which made all of us giggle. Well almost all of us. Elsa and Kristof didn't looked amused. Kristof because we teased him and Elsa because... Wait why Elsa didn't?

"No she's not sick."

"Then what is it?" Now Flynn got interested.

"Um.. You all guys know Hans, right? And you all know how I had a bad feeling about him?" We all nodded. "Well I was right. It turned out that he is a stupid psycho who tried..." She stopped biting her lower lip...

"Tried what?" I asked...

"Rape Anna..." We all gasped in shock. Elsa looked so sad. Well I would be too if someone tried to do that to my sister. No wait I would kill him first.

"WHAT!" Rapunzel yelled...

"Yeah my parents called the cops but somehow he got out off the jail. That bastard!"

"Oh my god Elsa. Is Anna okay?" Hiccup asked...

"Yeah.. well not really. I can see in her eyes she is broken. But thanks God Hans didn't managed to do anything really badly because he punched him so hard in the face. Really hard. I saw his face." We all smiled a bit but then we put our serious face again. Then the school bell rang and we headed to our classes. First class I had with Kristof.

"Ohh God.. Poor Anna." I said and Kristof zoned out.

"Yeah.. I'm gonna kill him when I see him." He said bitterly as if he is really planning to do that.

"Hey man, I know you're in love with her but try not to do something stupid. Calm down."

"To calm down?! What would you do if someone do that to Elsa?" He is right. I would kill anyone who just look her in a wrong way.

"Probably the same thing." I confess and he gave me that 'YOU SEE!' look. We got to our classroom and we sat down on our seats. We were talking a bit during the class.

* * *

Classes are over and now I'm going to library where I should meet Elsa to work on our project. I got there and I saw Elsa sitting there reading some book...

"Hey" I greeted softly...

"Hey..."

"Are you okay?" I could see on her face that she's not. And not only because of this thing with Hans and Anna but there is something else. I can feel it.

"Umm... Yeah.. I guess." She smiled a fake smile. I didn't want to pressure her so I just nodded and I sat down.

"Hey, I need to thank you, you know for helping me on Saturday." I said awkwardly... She smiled.

"You don't have to thank me. But you should apologize for keeping me up over my 'bed time'." She smirked and I laugh.

"I'm deeply apologizing for keeping you awake Ms. Winters. It was my fault I admit." She smiles.

"Ms. Winters? Again?"

"Yep." I said proudly. She rolled her eyes and then we started studying. So many things I need to know and so many thing I couldn't memorize. I was listening to her voice while she was explaining me about something that has something to do with our topic. But I couldn't concentrate. I got lost in her voice. I was just nodded my head on everything that sounded like a question or I would nodded in 'understanding'. Then I heard her saying something about unicorns and I simply nodded. My brain was totally off focused only on her soft voice. Then I heard her giggling.

"W-What?" What was I missing here?

"You're not even listening to me."

"Of course I do. Pff. What do you think I was doing?" I was trying to get myself out off this.

"Really!? You will really do it then?"

"Do what?" I panicked. What did she said? She laughed...

"I asked you would you like to be a priest on my wedding, because, you know, I'm marrying with a pink unicorn." She is still laughing slightly. My face probably look so funny right now. I still don't get it..

"What?"

"Ohhh... I was talking about Spanish culture when I realized you're not even listening to me, so I decided to mess with you. You're face is priceless." She tried to hide her smile behind her hands..

"I'm glad that my dumbness amuse you." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah.. You're right. I'm sorry... I should stop laughing." She then pauses herself but she couldn't stop smiling. She tried so hard and then a simply "NOPE" get out and she burst into laughing. Now I'm laughing with her. Her laugh is contagious.

We decided it was enough information for me in one day and then we went home. The rest of the day I spent thinking about Elsa and then I decided.

"That's it. I'm gonna ask Elsa Winters on a date."

* * *

**Ahhh.. Finally over. This is really hard. Writing is hard. It seems so easy when I read others fanics, but in reality it's hard. This is it. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: astrid-chofferson - I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was that I'm finally done with that chapter. What kind of a story that would be without Jelsa fluff and without Hans to screw everything up. Haha. Anyway, I'm sorry for misunderstanding. **

**Now when everything's clear, let's get to the story.**

**ENJOY AND R&R :D**

* * *

**JACK'S POV:**

I'll ask her out. I will. I'm so gonna do it. Oh shit there she is. Act cool.

"Hey Jack." She greeted.

"Hey Els." I started and she smiled. Why did she has to smile? That smile only makes me more nervous. She makes me nervous. Oh I'm so gonna screw this up.

"Jack are you okay?"

"Uhh.. Yeah.. pf.. Why wouldn't I b-be?"

"I don't know. You look paler then usual. Are you sure you are okay?" She asked concerned...

"Um. Yeah. Hey Elsa can I ask you something?" I asked rubbing my neck nervously.

"Yeah, of course. What's up?"

"I was thinking... ifff. you. I mean... Would you like to... hang out with me sometimes." I was literary breathless.

"Are you asking me on a date?" She asked smirking.

"Maybe. So?" School bell rang which means we need to separate.

"Yes." And with that she leaves. I yelled 'YES!' and I got some glares but I didn't care. The love of my life said 'yes'. Am I dreaming? I went to my classroom and on the door I got stopped by some female voice calling me.

"Hey Jackie" Oh god not Belle. She is pretty but I don't like her. We hooked up last summer on some party but that was it. But ever since then she thinks I like her. I told her to leave me alone but she didn't take a hint.

"Hi Belle." I said annoyed. Then she and her friends surrounded me. She started hugging me and I rolled my eyes. I put her hands off of me.

"I missed you baby."

"That's too bad, because I didn't missed you and don't call me baby." I know I was a little bit to harsh on her but I don't know how to tell her that I'm not interested. And believe me I tried everything.

"Hey Jack, how did it went with Elsa?" Flynn cut in and then he spotted all the girls around me. I saw anger on Belles face.

"Who. Is. Elsa?" She asked bitterly.

"None of your business." Flynn said pulling me with him.

"Thanks man." Then Flynn put his hand on my shoulder.

"No problem lover-boy, but be careful. You don't want Elsa to get the wrong picture about you, right?" Flynn is right. I need somehow move Belle out off our way. "So how did it went with Elsa? What did she said?" I smiled widdenly.

"She said yes!" I squeaked. My gosh I'm turning into Anna.

"Congrats man. So, where will you take her on your first date?"

"I didn't think about it actually." We both sat down on our seats.

"Then think about it."

"Where do you usually take Rapunzel?"

"Um. Punzie likes wherever I take her, even if it is just a starbucks, but I don't know about Elsa. She seems classy. Hey you and Elsa are going to meet after the school, right?" I nodded... "There you go, ask her where she would like to go."

"Dude no! I'll think of something."

"Okay. Hey I saw Anna today in school. Ask her. I'm sure she will know just the place."

"Hey that's actually a great idea. Thanks." Flynn nodded and then Mrs. Pena got in the classroom. Everybody got quite. Whole day I was thinking where I should take Elsa.

Finally classes were over and I said 'bye' to Flynn. I went to find Anna. I saw her with Kristoff at her locker.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Jack!" Anna greeted cheerfully. So she is back to normal I see.

"Hey man."

"Anna are you okay. I mean after.-"

"Yeah totally. I got over it."

"That's cool. So listen, can I ask you something?" Kristof and Anna shared the look.

"Sure. 'Sup?"

"Okay. um.. I asked Elsa out and she said 'yes' but the problem is that I don't know where to take her. Can you help me?" Both Anna and Kristoff had a huge grins.

"Finally you two are going out. I thought you will never ask her out." Kristof teased and I stick a tongue at him.

"Um. It really doesn't matter to Elsa. Wherever you take her she will like it." Anna said, but that still don't help.

"Okay, but where should I take her. Do you have any idea?" I asked...

"Take her to the movie to watch horror movies. You know what I mean..." Kristofs idea was great, but I don't want to freak Elsa out on our first date...

"No Kristof. There is no use. Elsa likes horrors so I think that won't do." Anna rolled her eyes at Kristof and then turned back to me "What about.. hmmm. I know. There is one cute coffee shop near the lake. It's so cute. Elsa doesn't know about it so you can use it as a surprise." Anna's smile got bigger.

"Oh god. That's perfect. Thanks Anna. You are a lifesaver."

"No problem Jack." And with that I leave the two lover-birds alone.

* * *

**ANNA'S POV:**

"Oh my God Kristof! The two of them are finally going out. That's so cute." I squeaked and I hugged Kristof. Wait, why did I did that? When I broke the hug we both blushed. Aww.. He is so cute when he blush.

"Yeah..." After that we both went to our classes. I was thinking whole day and I think I like Kristof. Like LIKE like him.

* * *

**ELSA'S POV:**

I was in library when some girl sat in front of me. I know a lot of people in school but I did not recognized her. I guess I don't know her.

"Can I help you?" I asked...

"Are you Elsa Winters?" I nodded.

"Listen, I'm gonna be quick. Leave my boyfriend alone." I'm confused. Who is she talking about? W-What?

"Who are you talking about?" I rise my eyebrow.

"Leave Jack alone or..." Wait. Jack is with her? No way!

"Or what?" I asked annoyed. She gave me a death glare and then she leave. Well that was awkward. After 2 minutes there comes Jack.

"Hey Els."

"Hi Jack!"

"What did Belle want?" He asked and I didn't have any idea who is he talking about. But then it hit me. This girl must have been that Belle.

"Ohhh, you mean blonde girl?"

"Yeah."

"She came here to 'warn' me. Something about that I should leave her boyfriend aka you alone." His eyes widen.

"Wait. What!? She is not my girlfriend."

"Really? Then why did she said so?" I asked and he sat down.

"Oh. We hooked up last summer on some party and ever since then she don't want to leave me alone. I tried to tell her to back off but that never happened. Are you okay?" He explained.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I rolled my eyes but I actually sigh of a relief. I actually thought that they are dating.

"Oh. okay. She is a little bit crazy so I thought she might have done something."

"Nope. It's okay Jack." Then for another hour we were studying. Trough the whole session I could feel his gaze on me. It was uncomfortable but also I was glad. Does it means he likes me?

"Ahh.. I don't get this!" He groaned and I slightly laughed.

"What don't you get?"

"I don't get why is this guy even important.?"

"Because he wrote about Spanish Civil War. Didn't you pay any attention on what I said?" I looked amused at Jack face who was now staring at our notes that we took.

"Of course I did. But I still don't get it. Because it's boooriiiingggg!"

"I know it is. But soon we'll be over with it and that means we can hand our project to Mr. Weaselton and then there is no more studying."

"How soon?" He asked lifting his glare from notes to meet my eyes.

"About 2 more meeting and that's it." I smiled. I know how much he hates studying.

"oh that's great." He totally faked that smile.

"Aww. Will sou miss studying with me?" I teased...

"Maybe I will." He smirked...

"Oh really? Who would thought that?" I smiled and then my phone buzzed. It was a message from my friend Alex from Norway.

"Who is it? Is it Anna?" Jack asked...

"No it's Alex. He said he's coming for Christmas holidays." I said with an excitement.

* * *

**JACK'S POV:**

"Who is Alex?" I tried sound normal but the truth is I'm starting to get jealous. who is this dude who got Elsa so excitement?

"Oh he is my best friend from Norway. You know, the one who left me in the middle of an ice skating rink. Remember?" She explained and I sigh of a relief.

"Oh now I remember. How come he's visiting?"

"We always visit each other. Sometimes I go to Norway and sometimes he come here."

"Oh that's cool."

"Yeah.." Then there was a little silence between us.

"Hey.. I gotta go now. Be ready tomorrow at 8" I smirked at her and she smiled...

"Kay!" I waved for goodbye and I leave her there. I got into my car and I went to that coffee shop Anna was talking about. After about 10 minutes I got there. It was really big cafe. The best part of it was that it has a porch that has beautiful view at the lake. I'm sure Elsa will love it. I also checked their offer. I was looking for a specific drink. Hot chocolate. There it is. The cafe is open 0-24 from Monday trough Saturday. So I decided that first we'll go to the cinema and then I'll take her here. Perfect. I went home and started to look out for what to wear tomorrow. I found white t-shirt with a v neck, jeans and white converse. I think it will do. I went to bed over excited about tomorrow.

"Maybe tomorrow will be the day when my wishes are finally coming true." I said to myself. Only a lucky guy have a chance to go on a date with Elsa Winters and right now I'm the luckiest guy on a planet.

* * *

**That's it. I hope you like it. Leave a review and tell me what you all guys think. **

**See ya soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey there people! How are ya? Here we go, a new chapter. True, it won't be long, but I'll try next time to write more.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

* * *

**JACK'S POV:  
**

Today I'm taking Elsa out. I'm so nervous. I just want everything to be perfect. I hope I won't mess something up. I got ready and it was 7pm. It is still too early to pick Elsa up so I went downstairs to watch TV while I'm waiting. I just couldn't sit still. I was so nervous even my palms started sweating. Damn it!

"What are you so nervous about?" My little sister Emma asked me...

"I have a date." I said grinning.

"You had a millions of dates and yet you were never so nervous. Who is she? Why is she so special?" I was staring at my little sister. When did she gets so smart?

"It's Elsa. That's all I have to say." I smirked at her and she sticks her tongue at me.

"So where are you taking her?"

"To the cafe on the lake. I- I mean near the lake. Not on the lake, it's weird." Damn... Why am I acting so weird.

"Your acting weird. Anyway, nice place. Have fun."

"Thanks sis. I gotta go. See ya!" I gave ma little sister peck on a cheek and I went to pick Elsa out. This is going to be an amazing night.

* * *

**ELSA'S POV:**

Okay I'm freaking out. In a half an hour I have a date with a guy I really like. How nice, right? Right?! Okay I'm starting to overreacting. I'm sure everything will be fine. And then there is my first problem. He didn't tell me where are we going so I didn't know what to wear. Should I dress classy or little less classy. I, somehow, decided for a plain blue dress that goes down to my knees and with no sleeves, black ballet shoes **(Hope you guys know what I mean. I don't know how are they called on English. :3) **and black messenger purse. I put my hair in a pony tail. Even when my hair is in tail it still is very long. Sometimes I barely bare it but I don't want to cut not even an inch. I put just a little bit make up. I put mascara and some lip gloss. I don't like to wear make up and besides, I heard that today might be raining so I don't want to risk. I don't want to look like a zombie because of rain. I took one last glance at the mirror satisfied and then I went downstairs. When I got there I saw Anna sitting on a couch petting our cat, Marshmallow.

"Wow Elsa. You look amazing." Anna stared at me checking me out.

"Thank you. Don't you think it is a little bit too much."

"Of course not. You look perfect. So where is he taking you?"

"I don't know he didn't say." I saw Anna's grinning at me.

"Who didn't said what and why are you dressed like that?" My dad cut in and I froze.

"Oh. I already told you that I-I'm going out tonight." I didn't want to say that it's a date. He might freak out.

"And you're dressed like this because...?" My dad didn't looked amused at all.

"Oh Walt, live the girl to have fun." Mary cut in. My dad glanced at her still not looking amused.

"Okay. But are you going out with that Jack boy?" My eyes widen.

"Oh. Um. Yeah."

"But when I asked you do you date him you said no. Did you lied to me?"

"I didn't lie. Back then we didn't date. This is our firs date."

"Okay then." My dad said and I heard a door bell. I looked at the time to see it's already 8:05. Oh God it's Jack. I saw my dad staring at the door and Mary saw that too so she pulled my dad upstairs with her. I went to open up the door.

"Wow, Els. You look amazing." I blushed a little bit.

"Thanks. You too."

"So shall we?" He asked pulling out his hand for me.

"We shall." I said taking his hand. I closed the door behind me and we started walking to his car. He opened the door for me and I giggled.

"What a gentleman." I sat down and he gently closed the door. He sat down to the driver seat and he start the car.

"So where are we going?" I asked curious.

"You'll see snowflake." He smirked and I slightly laughed at my nickname.

"So, you're not telling me where are we going?" I smiled...

"Nope. You'll see." We were talking for a bit and then I saw a lake. Wait, What? A lake? I also noticed that lake was decorated. There's a little bridge and a lot of small lights. Since it's getting dark, the view on the lake is amazing. In distance, behind the lake, there was a mountain. I couldn't see any color on a mountain because it was dark but I could see shape of it and stars on sky everywhere above it. We arrived and he stopped the car. I saw a big cafe with a porch. When did they get to build all that? He opened the door for me and I got out of the car.

"Let's go snowflake." he said taking my hand and he lead me inside. When he touched my hand I felt shivers goes down my spine. We got inside and he order us both a hot chocolate. We went to sat on a porch and the view was beautiful.

"Wow, this place is amazing."

"You like it." I could feel his gaze on me...

"Yeah..."

"So.. I was thinking. Maybe we should get to know each other more. What do you say?" He suggested.

"Yeah I think we should." I smiled.

"Hey, let's play 10 question game."

"Okay, you ask first." He nodded.

"Favorite color?"

"Blue. Favorite movie?"

"Don't have one actually." I gave him that 'really' look.

"Really, how come?" He just shrug.

"I don't know. Every movie is good. What about you?" He asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Ummm.. Elf."

"Elf? As if Christmas movie?" I nodded.. "I watched it, it's pretty cool." I smiled.

"Yeah. I know right?.. Anyway... mine turn. Do you have any pets?"

"I always wanted a dog, but my parents would always say that dogs are great responsibility and a great mess." We both slightly laughed.

"They are not lying. My dog always make a big mess, especially when he chases the cat." he laughed.

"You have dog and a cat?"

"Yeah..."

"Tell me about them." I smiled...

"Okay... um.. my dog's name is Floyd.-" Jack cut me off..

"As if Pink Floyd?" I laugh slightly. Everybody thinks that...

"No. Floyd means 'grey' and since my dog is a husky and he is grey so I decided to call him that. And I also have a fluffy cat that Anna named Marshmallow. They can make mess out off everything." We both laughed again..

"How?"

"I know that they probably sound cute and innocence, but they're not. I swear that those two were made by devil itself. One second dog chases the cat and the other second it's all the way around. My mom said that she won't let them be in the house if they keep on breaking things around the house."

"That sound interesting... and funny." I smiled...

"Yeah.. they are... I guess.. So, next question..."

"Oh um. right. Favorite song?"

"Because of you by Kelly Clarkson. Okay umm.. favorite band or artist?"

"Nickelback..."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yea, wait you like them too?"

"Yeah totally." Our conversation last for a very long time. We were talking about things we like or dislike. I really have a great time.

* * *

**JACK'S POV:**

We were talking a lot this night. I have a great time. After we drank our drinks I lead her to the bridge. View from bridge was beautiful. Bridge have fence but since bridge still isn't finished completely yet so there is a sign that says 'Don't lean against the fence' so we didn't. We stopped at about middle of the bridge.

"How do you know about this place?" She asked and I smirked..

"Anna mentioned it."

"Wait. So Anna knew where we are going but still she didn't said anything." She smiled..

"Well I guess she didn't. I mean since you had no idea about this place, right?"

"No, and I also didn't have any idea that Anna can keep a secret." We both laughed and then our eyes met. We were staring at each others eyes. We were so close to each other that my heart started pounding like a crazy. I didn't even realized what I was doing when I pressed my lips against hers. My eyes widen in surprise. I was shocked that I actually did it. I saw Elsa's eyes were closed so I closed mine too. I put mine hands around her waist pulling her as closer as I could. and she put her hands around my neck. We were there kissing and then it started raining, but we didn't care. I didn't care. She was finally mine.

* * *

**That's it for today. I hope you guys liked it! LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Bye :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: OMG thank you so much for your reviews. It means a lot to me. So here it is a new chapter.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think or what should I write about.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**ELSA'S POV:**

We were kissing in the rain and we couldn't care less about the world around us. He was kissing me and pulling me closer to him as I wrapped my hands tighter around his neck. Somehow we actually made a step closer to the fence which made fence to break and we both fell into the lake. Now we are in the lake staring at each others eyes and I started laughing which made him laugh too. He swam over to me and he kissed me again but he pulled back quickly.

"Are you okay?" He asked still smiling...

"Yeah, you?"

"Better than you think." He grinned...

"Is that so?" I teased, he leaned to kiss me again.

"Mmmhhhmmm" He hummed into a kiss. Then I felt his smile against my lips and I did the same.

"I think we should get out. We don't want to catch a cold now, do we?" I said and he nodded. We started swimming back to the beach. We got out and of course we were wet and rain won't help us to get dry.

"Let's go back to the car." He suggested.

"But, we will wet your car-" I started talking to be cut off...

"It's okay snowflake. It's going to dry eventually." He smiled and I nodded. We interlocked our fingers and we started walking to his car. Once we got in to his car, he started motor and he drive off. We were driving in silence. Not an awkward one, but a pleasant one. After about 15 minutes we reached my house. He stopped the car and he looked at me.

"Jack, I had a really great time tonight. Thank you." I smiled at him and he put my hand in his.

"I had a really great time too. And I hope your parents won't freak out when they see you all wet." He chuckled and I let out small laugh.

"I guess we'll have to wait until I get in the house. I just hope my dad is sleeping." He laughed...

"Overprotective dad, huh?"

"You have no idea." Then he leaned again and he kissed me.

"Good night snowflake, tomorrow's school you need your sleep." He teased and I just chuckled a little.

"Good night Jack." And with that I got out off the car. When I reached the door I turned around to see Jack already drive off. I smiled at myself when I remembered this night. I got in the house and thanks God nobody was in sight so I snuck into my bathroom and I took a shower. I put on my nighty clothes and I went to bed. Before I fell asleep I was thinking about Jack and this whole evening. I fell asleep with Jack on my mind and smile on my face.

* * *

**JACK'S POV:**

I woke up next morning grinning like an idiot. I get out off my bed and I put on some clothes for today's school. I got downstairs to get some breakfast. My family was already up and I saw my sister grinning at me.

"How was your date with Elsa?" Emma asked smirking. My parents shared the look.

"It was good..." Damn right it was. It was freaking perfect. Oh my God her lips! Ahh...

"Really, just good?" Emma teased...

"okay it was better than just good. It was perfect." Oh my God I just said that aloud.

"So, Jack, when we will be able to meet her?" My mom asked and I groaned.

"Dad already met her, isn't that enough?" My mom chuckled and dad rolled his eyes.

"Yes I did. Quite a nice girl I hope you will get her here sometimes. I'm sure your mom would like her." I groaned again and I could see a huge grin on my mom's face.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. Ask her over for a dinner on Friday. She can even sleep over here if she wants." I blushed at thought of Elsa sleeping over.

"I..-I. uh. I." My sister cut me off

"Come on Jack. I want to meet Elsa too! Pleaseee..." She put that puppy face.

"Argh. Okay, I'll ask her but no promises." Was that a good idea? Oh well, I actually want ma mom to meet Elsa but I think I'm rushing things a little bit.

"Yay!" Emma cheered and my parents laughed a bit.

"Okay, okay.. I'm going to school now... And yeah... If Elsa decided to go the that freaking dinner don't embarrass me, okay." I said grabbing my stuff and I heard my mom laughing.

"We won't honey. We won't.." Mom said

"They won't but I'm not sure about me." My sister teased but I'm detecting truth in that state. I shot my sister a glare and I just went to the school. Whole ride I was thinking should I ask Elsa to that dinner or not. I got to the school and I started walking to the bench when I spotted Elsa talking to some girl. She spotted me and she smiles. I started walking to her with a huge grin on my face.

"Hey snowflake!" I kissed her...

"Hey Jack. This is Ema, Ema this is Jack." She introduces us.

"Hey there! I gotta go, so see ya later Elsa?"

"Yeah.. see ya.." And then the girl is gone leaving me and Elsa alone. I put my hands around her waist pulling her closer and then we kissed. When her hands got through my hair I felt shivers goes down my spine. She pulled back and we were staring at each others eyes...

"We should go. We don't want to be late for our first lesson." I nodded and I let go off her. Barely, by the way. I took her hand in mine and we started walking to her locker. On our way there I heard Anna and Rapunzel screaming. We turned around and I saw a hug grin on Anna and Rapunzel's faces.

"You guys are like together ? Right? Tell me that you are, tell me that you are!" Anna squeaked. Elsa and I both looked at each other and then at them...

"Umm yeah." I said and I saw Elsa's smiling. I let out my breath which I didn't even know I was holding.

"Ahhh Finally!" I turned around to see Flynn, Hiccup, Merida and Astrid cheering.

I shook my head laughing slightly and I turned to see Elsa blushing a little bit.

* * *

"Hey Els! School's finally over!" I cheered after school...

"Yeah..." We stopped at the parking lot in front of her car. Anna already got home with Rapunzel so there will be no bubbly girl interrupting us... I put my hands around her waist and I pulled her closer to me. I hug her and she hugged back.

"Hey Elsa, can I ask you something?" I decided to invite her on that dinner my parents want.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Um.. I- I don't know how to ask this?" she laughed a bit..

"You know you can ask me anything."

"I know, I know...So okay... Here it is... Ever since I told my mom that we are together she wants to meet you so would you liketocomeovertoadinneronfridaynight?" I told the last part quickly.

"I live with Anna, you know that speed talking won't help. I understood you and yes. It's okay. I can come." I laughed and I let out a sigh.

"Sou you will come? And yes, you can spend a night my mom said." I hope she will. The thought of me and Elsa together for a whole night.

"Ummm. No promises, I need to ask my dad... and that might be a problem." She chuckled and I laughed...

"Okay." I press a kiss on her soft lips.

"I gotta go now. See ya tomorrow."

"Yeah, I gotta go too." We shared a last kiss for today and she got into her car and she drive off. I also went home and I already saw my mom sitting on a couch.

"So how was in school?" My mom asked.

"Elsa's coming on Friday. You better behave." I chuckled and my mom laughed. I saw a huge grin on her face and I went to my bedroom.

* * *

**Ufff! That's it. I would write more but it's like 1:30am and I'm tired. So tell me what do you think will Jack's mom embarrass Jack or will Emma do that instead. **

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay here is a new chapter.**

**This is for Maya S: I'm sorry about my grammar mistakes but my native language isn't English. I'm sorry and thank you for pointing that out so I can work on my mistakes.  
**

**Thanks for rest of you who also reviewed, it means a lot to me.**

**Now, I know you're expecting this chapter to be 'dinner at Jack's place' but I put thiS chapter in between and you will see why.**

**ENJOY AND R&R!**

* * *

**ELSA'S POV:**

I just got home and I already heard Mary talking to Anna about my relationship with Jack. They were in kitchen so I decided to eavesdropping the two of them.

"Yeah.. I'm telling you, Elsa's got a boyfriend. They are so cute. You should see them." I chuckled at my sister's words.

"Aww. That's so cute. How long they have been dating?" Mary asks and I could feel her grin and Anna was about to answer when my dad came behind me.

"What are you doing?" I wanted to jump out off my skin. He scared me. My God!

"Oh. Nothing, nothing." I said awkwardly.

"Okay Elsa can I talk to you?"

"Sure dad. What's up?" Then he pointed to the chair with his finger for me to sit. I obey and he sat across me.

"I heard Anna saying you have a boyfriend. Is that true?" My eyes widen. I wanted to tell him but I wanted for him to find out from me and not from Anna.

"Yes. Yes dad it's true."

"Why didn't you tell me? Who is he? How long do you know each other? Have I ever met him?" I cut him off before my dad get heart attack.

"Dad! Dad, slow down. Okay here's the thing. I didn't told you because I didn't got a chance. And it's Jack and no you still haven't met him. At least not in person." I said and I saw my dad gets worried.

"I want to meet this boy. I want to be sure that he is good enough for my daughter. Understand?" Is he angry or something?

"Dad, is everything okay? You seem angry."

"I'm not angry I'm just worried about you. You're dating some boy I've never met. What if he is a bad boy or what if he hurts you?" I gave him a comforting smile.

"Dad it's okay. I can take care of myself. Don't worry, I'll be fine, but if you won't give him a chance we will never find out what he's really like. But I assure you that he is a nice person. I know him for almost 3 years and I can tell. You don't have to be so worried." I said and my dad looked at me. His eyes soften and he gave me a smile.

"Gosh, you are just like your mom, you know?" My eyes widen at his response.

"You miss her?" I asked and I can feel my eyes started to get watery.

"Yeah. I love Mary but there will be always special place in my heart for your mom. She was special. Just like you and this is why I'm so overprotecting when it comes to you. You remind me of her and I couldn't stand if you get hurt." I can see his eyes starting to get teary too. A tear rolls down my cheek at the memory of my mom. I got up and I hugged my dad.

"I know dad. I know. I missed her too. I missed her so much. But it's okay, I won't get hurt. Okay... here's the deal. I'm going on a dinner at Jack's place this Friday and before we go you can meet Jack. What do you say?"

"You're going over to his house?" My dad asked surprised.

"Yeah, his mom invited me over for a dinner. Don't worry, it's only a dinner it's not like we're going to marry or something." My dad and I both chuckled. I know he seems scary and strict but he is actually good dad. He might be a little bit overprotective and he likes when I get good grades but he is the best dad ever.

"Okay, as long as you come home before 11:00pm it's okay."

"Thanks dad I'll be home by 10:30." I said giving him a peck on the cheek and I stormed to my bedroom. After about an hour spend in my room I heard knocking.

"Come in!" I yelled not taking eyes from my phone. When I finally looked up I saw Mary with a big chocolate.

"I just came here to give you this chocolate. I know how much you love this choco-" I know what she wants, so I smiled and I cut her off..

"You came here to talk with me about my boyfriend huh?" I asked and she giggled.

"How did you know?"

"I heard you and Anna talking about me and 'my boyfriend'." She chuckled and gave me a chocolate which I opened up and I sat on my bed so that Mary can sit too. We both started eating chocolate and she started asking me questions about Jack and everything. I was glad to talk to her. She might not be my mom but she is my new best friend. and she is such a warm person so it's not too hard for me to open up to her.

"So when will your dad and I have a chance to meet him?" She asked..

"He will pick me up on Friday, so I guess then." I said smiling.

"Nice, where is he taking you?"

"Oh, we actually have dinner at his house. His mom invited me."

"That so nice of her. I can't wait to meet your boyfriend. Okay now. I'm going to make dinner and I'll call you when it'll be ready, okay?" I nodded and then she leaves. I lay back on my bed and somehow I drifted to sleep.

* * *

NEXT DAY IN SCHOOL:

"Hey snowflake!" I turned around and I saw Jack walking in my direction with a smile on his face.

"Hey Jack." I greeted back and then we kissed..

"Get a room!" I heard Merida yelling at us so we broke the kiss and we looked at our friends.

"Merida leave them alone..." Punzie said and with that they went into the school leaving me and Jack alone. Then Jack put his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck and we share another kiss. This one was with more passion.

"Hmmm!" He hummed into a kiss..

"What?" I asked because he pulled away.

"Are you still on for Friday?" he asked...

"Oh yeah.. Only I can't spend the night and I guess you'll have to meet my dad on Friday." I said slightly laughing..

"Oh.. um.. yeah.. no problem..."

"Are you scared?" I teased...

"Should I be?"

"Hmm.. you should." I said seriously and his eyes widen. "C'mon I'm kidding you. He's not that bad. He is a litlle bit overprotective but it's not like he is going to kill you." I said and I could feel him relaxing. We sat down on bench this time without gang. This time it was only Jack and me.

"Let's hope he wont." I laughed..

"He won't. The rest of the family will be there to save you."

"Yea, but what if your mom decided to join him because I'm dating her beautiful daughter. Then what?" He teased but he didn't know about my mom. He didn't know how much my mom would like him and how much I'd like that she was here to meet him. I felt sad but I put my smile back on.

"Is something wrong?" He asked concerned..

"Hmm?"

"You seem sad. Is everything okay?" He asked taking my hand in his and his eyes never leaving mine...

"No.. I mean yeah.. It's just... I'm afraid you won't get the chance to meet my mom." I said sadly and Jack got confused...

"What do you mean she won't be at home?"

"Uh.. It's not that.-"

"Then what is it? You can tell me anything, you know that."

"I know that. The reason you won't be able to meet her is... My mom... my real mom died 9 years ago." I sad staring blankly at the floor. I don't want him to feel bad for mentioning that and I actually got over my mom's death but not seeing my mom's face when she meet my first boyfriend is what hurts me the most.

"Oh Elsa I'm sorry I didn't -" I cut him off..

"No Jack it's okay. Really I got over it. Don't worry." I said giving him a soft smile. He hugged me so tightly that I could barely breath.

"Jack, just... a thought here. I.. need.. to breath..." I said giggling.

"Oh.. I'm sorry... It's just I never knew about your mo-" I cut him off again..

"Jack really.. it's okay. I know you didn't know that because I never told you." I said giving him a soft kiss on lips. He hugged me again this time I could breath. I smiled against his lips and he pulled away.

"Hmmm.. Okay. Let's go, we don't want to be late." I nodded in agreement and we headed to our classes.

* * *

**JACK'S POV:**

Whole day in school I was thinking about Elsa, well that's nothing new I know, but now I'm thinking about what she told me about her mom. How come she never told me that? Well, we never really talked to each other and now when we do we never got to that subject and I guess it's hard for her to talk about it. I feel bad for bringing it up but I can't blame myself I didn't know, right?

As I was walking down the corridor I heard some female voice calling me. I turned around expecting to see Elsa but it was Belle.

"Hey Jack.. I missed you." She said wrapping her hands around my neck and I immediately put her hands off me.

"Belle leave me alone! I have a girlfriend and you'll have to get over it!"

"What does she has and I don't hm?" She asked offended.

"Brain, beauty, heart and most important she has my heart. So get the hell off of me!" I snapped at her.

"Hey Jack- What's goi-" I heard Elsa's voice behind me. Shit!

"Hey snowflake." I said putting my hand around her waist.

"Is everything okay?" She looked at me and then at Belle.

"It's fine.. Hey let's go somewhere else." I said and Elsa nodded. I saw Belle's face, she was angry. I hope she will leave me alone now. I dragged Elsa with me. We stopped at her locker.

"What was that all about? This was umm.. Belle right?" Damn she remembers her.

"Yeah.. she is just so annoying. She don't want to leave me alone." I actually yelled so it turned out like I'm yelling at Elsa. She smiled..

"Wow easy there.. She really pissed you off huh?"

"Yeah.. sorry about yelling.. I'm just upset a bit."

"Is everything okay?" She asked concerned..

"Hmm Let me see.." I put a grin and I put my hands around her waist and I pulled her closer to give her a kiss. "Now it is." I whispered on her ear which made her giggle. Then an idea popped out in my head.. "Hey let's go!" I pulled her with me.

"Jack? Where are we going?" She asked skeptically...

"You'll see." I lead her to a parking lot and we reached my car.

"Jack we still have two more lesson to go to. Remember?"

"We'll ditch. Now get into the car." I said smiling and she tried to protest but I put my finger on her lips and she raised her eyebrow. We got in the car and I started the car.

* * *

**That's it. In this chapter Jack find out about Elsa's mom. I put that in so there will be no awkward moment during the dinner. **

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK, WHERE IS JACK TAKING ELSA? **

**Yeah, you're right, you'll find out that in next chapter. Until then adios! **

**FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.**

**AGAIN, ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE SO I'M SORRY ABOUT ALL GRAMMAR ERRORS. :D THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
